Awake and Alive
by Blinding.Death
Summary: My blood spilled on the ground together with rotten pieces of meat and the smell of sweat was strong. Death had come to us in this hour and we knew it would take at least one of us, if not all of us.  - Song-fic, Awake and Alive by Skillet.


_**I'm at war with the world  
>And they try and pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<strong>_

We had been fighting for hours. Not once did we have a break, not even for just a minute. We all had weapons, big and small, powerful and weak. Even with the different they could all kill. Ether makes holes in the foe or slashes them into pieces. Not once did it matter how but just doing it. My body wanted a break. Not that I denied it but I didn't let it. Not now. My blood spilled on the ground together with rotten pieces of meat and the smell of sweat was strong. Death had come to us in this hour and we knew it would take at least one of us, if not all of us.

_**It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breath into me at last**_

And so, I saw the first one go. Body falling to the ground with wounds covering the body, with blood painting the ground from the gashes on the chest. I wanted to help but it wasn't worth it. It was too late to help now. Guilt built up inside. A hunter was satisfied and tried to strike once again. Soon it fell to the ground. Dead by my weapon.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<strong>_

Special or common didn't matter. They all fell before my feet and met the ground halfway. I wanted to believe in the lies. I wanted to believe in what I had been told once before. But I couldn't believe them. They were not true to me.

_**(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

But even then I fought with grace and with beauty. Grace with the wounds I made and beauty with the ground I painted in bodies and blood. Proud was the only thing I felt then. It was a masterpiece. Even with death over us I felt alive for the first time. Alive to bring death to the living dead. Alive to kill and to be death itself.

_**I'm at war with the world  
>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold<strong>_

A tongue wrapped around the waist. Couldn't breathe and couldn't feel. Trouble came and took the second of us in. I shot it but too late. The body fell to the ground with the tongue hugging it and blood creeping out of the mouth. Pulse wasn't found and death had taken the soul. To heaven or hell it went, never coming back again. Once again the foe came and I fought for the two lost souls. They wanted piece and they got it. I didn't want it, I wanted to be it. And two lost souls fought by my side.

_**When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breath into me again**_

Pain was everywhere but I didn't bow. More than that had to bring me down. More than that had to kill me. My body caved for the lost sleep and energy as I found a syringe. I brought the needle into my skin and soon I felt the energy again. The sound of the screams wasn't loud anymore and I felt like flying. A grin flashed on my lips and I wanted it all. Greed took my sin.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive<strong>_

I saw it running towards me in time to dodge. One big arm could have punched me into oblivion but I didn't get hit. Blood shattered as the weapon attacked it. Dripping warm and hot from the wounds and my lust grew. I wanted more and more. I wanted to fight. I wanted to die.

_**(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

I saw you fighting with the monsters too. Sweat rolled down at your face and your breath was ragged. Blood was seen on many places of your body. You weren't doing well. Neither did I. I knew it couldn't last. Not when we were only two left.

_**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark<strong>_

We stood back to back shooting the hell out of the monsters. Completely surrounded we tried to clear a way or at least kill them all. But as one fell two more came and soon I felt acid burning under my feet. We ran towards safety even if we knew we wouldn't find it. I prayed to what I didn't know about anymore for two souls to help us.

_**I can feel you in my sleep  
>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<br>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you<strong>_

Suddenly you were gone. I couldn't feel your present anymore and when I looked you were missing. Panic rose inside me as I looked for you. I only found your body. Your eyes were of glass as your mouth was open in a silent scream. The monsters had been eating of you. Leaving only the skin behind. They were faster than I thought and fear rose too. I knew where this was going and not once did I like it but not once did I deny it. I welcomed it.

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<strong>_

I could do what I wanted to do now. I could give up and leave only hell left for me or I could fight and open up the heaven. My thoughts weren't with me at the moment. They had left with the others. In weeks we had been traveling together.

_**(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

Their claws cut my skin into pieces, separated my muscles from it. I pushed them off once again and they attacked again. Soon I fell to the ground too. Staring up at the high blue sky, seeing the rescue taking off. And that was where it hit me, right before the darkness took me in.

_**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<strong>_

I was left for dead.

_XxxDvpxxx_

_Writer – Dianna Poulsen_

_Beta-reader – Janine Larsen_


End file.
